Como a ellos les sucedió
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Cuando estamos aburridos todo parece ir lento. Cuando estamos divertidos todo parece tan fugaz. En ciertas ocasiones, a algunas personas simplemente nos gustaría repetir el buen sabor que nos deja algunas cosas. Entre ellas, compartir tu vida al lado de una persona con la que no esperabas quedarte para ti. ¿Quién lo diría? Así es como a ellos les sucedió.


¡Hola, hola! ^^

Hace rato que no publico, asi que espero les guste.

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo quería darles una vida normal, haha.

Advertencías extra: Nada de que preocuparse, solo que la historia irá algo rapido :D

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡adelante! xDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_La gente crée que el alma gemela es la persona con la que encajas perfectamente, que es lo que todo el mundo quiere. Pero un alma gemela auténtica es un espejo, es la persona que te saca todo lo reprimido, que te hacer volver la mirada hacia adentro para que puedas cambiar tú vida. Un alma gemela es, seguramente, la persona más importante que vayas a conocer en tú vida, porque te tira abajo todos los muros y te levanta de un porrazo"_

**Elizabeth Gilberth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único:**_¡As the world falls down! ¡Fall...! ¡Falling in love!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mundo es tan extraño...

La primera vez que lo hizo con Sasuke a la edad de diez y siete años resultó intrigante, ya que ninguno ingirió una sustancia que les nublara la razón. Fueron concientes todo el tiempo, desde que leyeron en los ojos del otro lo que pedía hasta caer agotados en la cama sin nada de ropa.

Si tuvieran que poner una excusa para justificarse, tal vez sería un 'tenía curiosidad de saber como se siente'. Aunque a Sasuke no le agradara esa excusa porque en sí eso iba en contra de él. Si lo dejó en ese concepto fue para no delatar aún más la realidad de la situación de una persona como él. La razón que lo orillaron a seguir hasta el final.

Una persona que es movida por el corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ningun día después de ese suceso trataron el tema, y no hubo momentos incomodos o escenas extravagantes de celos. O al menos esto último no lo hacían a conciencia... al principio.

Todos sus conocidos saben que no eran pareja, solo mejores amigos que asistían al mismo colegio, vecinos desde que nacieron y rivales hasta la eternidad. Sin necesidad de palabras, y en secreto, agregaron otro titulo a esa amistad que ya no era solo una amistad. Y estuvieron muy bien con eso.

Desde entonces Naruto ya no pudo fijarse en nadie más, le fue imposible y tampoco lo quería. El moreno se convirtió en aquella persona especial que necesitaba para estar bien; Sasuke nunca le dijo que estuviera en las mismas, pero era tan obvio a sus ojos que solo bastaba besarlo para que ese corazón enloquecido en su pecho que gritaba tanto y tan fuerte le dijera como se sentía.

Cosas como pelear por todo, improvisar una salida, retarse a muerte, bromear y pasar la tarde en videojuegos de combate seguían siendo parte de sus vidas. Su noviazgo no afectó negativamente esas cosas, sino todo lo contrario.

El sexo de principiantes también fue algo que mejoró con mucha practica y dedicación. Y Naruto, oh vaya, si que era dedicado cuando del Uchiha se trataba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día que le dijeron a sus padres fue todo un espectaculo sin drama. Del lado del blondo dejaron de esperar nietos, y por parte de Sasuke, pués aun tenían a Itachi, aunque se dudaba de si en algun momento les daría ese gusto. Bueno, ya encontrarán la manera de seguir la descendencia, que en este mundo muchas cosas son posibles. Como vivir juntos, por ejemplo.

Después de la universidad compraron una casa para estar mejor establecidos como pareja. Pensamientos como que, les sería dificil convivir todo el tiempo al lado de una persona que es completamente opuesta, fueron desaparecieron gradualmente.

Si fueron amigos por tantos años, con sus altas y bajas, entonces ser pareja no sería un reto tan grande.

El verdadero inconveniente fue gemir bajito por las noches u ocultar todas esas marcas de pertenencia.

A Sasuke dejó de molestarte estos detalles porque era posesivo y se esmeraba en demostrar que ese rubio es suyo. Naruto también tenía esa posesividad por Sasuke, pero al momento de ver a los vecinos por la mañana y que estos lo miraran con mala cara, todos ojerosos por el ruido que hicieron anoche, el blondo desviaba los ojos con tal bochorno que creía morir con el periodico en mano...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En algun momento de la historia en que ellos no prestaron atención, la medicina avanzó a tal grado que incluso los hombres podían concebir. Pasaron al menos cinco años para que la pareja Uzumaki-Uchiha prescenciara la efectividad de este metodo y decidieran intentarlo ellos mismos, claro, mentalizandose de ser padres en un día no muy lejano y tomando varios cursos para tener una idea más amplia de como hacer las cosas a la hora de la hora.

Un bebé no es cosa facil, concluyeron al final de la capacitación para padres primerizos. Sasuke se graduó con honores, y Naruto... bien, gracias.

El rubio agradeció profundamente que existieran los cursos extra, ya que tambien quería participar en todo con esta nueva experiencia.

Entre los padres de ambos chicos renació la esperanza de escuchar dulcecitas voces que los llamaran 'abuelo'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi sintió un infinito alivio cuando se enteró que Sasuke quedó en cinta, asi que ya no sentía cierta presión sobre él cuando sus padres hacían insinuaciones semejantes.

Varios de sus conocidos se sorprendieron de que fuera el moreno quién llevaría esa carga, ya que su temperamento es algo fuerte y dificil de llevar. En general a nadie le pareció tan buena idea... aunque, honestamente, ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto les importó un bledo lo que los demás creyeran más conveniente.

Con el lento paso de los meses y el crecimiento de esa hermosa barriguita, muchos comprendieron que el cuidado y la dedicación que Sasuke ponía en el embarazo era el más adecuado para esa tarea tan importante.

Les cerraron la boca a todos.

Sin contar que la felicidad de Naruto lo mantenían más hinperactivo en el trabajo y alrededor de Sasuke, tanto que le resultaria imposible tomar las precausiones basicas.

Lo bueno de su hinperactividad es que siempre tendría energía para jugar con el pequeñito que nacería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No todo era malo si lo preguntaban.

A Naruto le encantaba cuando en tiempo de calor Sasuke se quedaba solo en shorts y una camisa de tiras, con la barriga de cinco meses vagando por la casa con su botella de agua y un libro para leer. Al llegar a casa el pelinegro lo recibia con besos y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Suponía que el embarazo afectaba de ese modo su humor, entonces se enamoraba más de Sasuke.

No negó que era algo extraño que se mostrara tan afectuoso siendo que no es alguien así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto. Esto ya después se convertiría en recuerdos, así que lo aprovechaba todo cuanto le era posible.

En cambio, para el Uchiha al principio todo resultaba una molestia de trasero.

Dolor en todos lados, mareos, calambres, irriación, y más etcetera que no quería recordar. Ya después vio cosas buenas, como que tendría un bebé a pesar de ser hombres, cosa con la que soñaron desde que estan juntos.

Después estaban todos sus caprichos, era como el rey del universo; pedía cosas que se le antojaban en la madrugada y ahí estaba su rubio acatando sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Pero no solo esa clase de antojos tenía Sasuke... Con decir que Naruto se iba más cansado a trabajar que cuando llegaba —aunque más contento—.

Pero lo mejor, a su parecer, es que ya nadie le quitaba la atención de Naruto cuando se encontraba presente, eso para un posesivo hormonal de siete meses era más que genial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante ese tiempo solo existieron ellos en una comoda casita, se la pasaban haciendo todo tipo de cosas, la más sobresaliente era arreglar el cuarto del bebé. En el noveno mes fue cuando las cosas cambiaron y se les unió un tercero.

¡De camino al hospital fue todo un caos! Afortunadamente no hubo problemas mayores, a media noche fue cuando llegó... Menma, a los brazos de sus nuevos padres.

Naruto no aguanto las lagrimas cuando lo cargó por primera vez.

Las primeras semanas estuvieron nerviosos de como cuidar de Menma. Naruto agradecía que al menos uno de los dos pasara los cursos de padres primerizos, ¡le tenía miedo a su propio bebé! Y eso era porque no sabía como cuidarlo, ya que es tan torpe y brusco que tenía miedo de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Sasuke le fue enseñando cosas para quitarle todo ese agobio.

Un par de meses después al rubio se le veía feliz de la vida dandole un baño a Menma o cambiandolo de ropa. El tiempo voló tan rapido que una mañana Menma ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con sus pasitos temblorosos recargandose en la pared, llamandolo 'papi' para que fuera en su encuentro a levantarlo en sus brazos.

Cosas así de enternecedoras fueron apareciendo gradualmente; su primer palabra, los cumpleaños y festividades.

El año que Menma ingresó al preescolar muchos de sus amigos se casaron, así que se la pasaron de boda en boda. Al año siguiente hubo muchos nacimientos, pareció moda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mañana, Menma, a la edad de cinco años, llegó lloran al cuarto de sus padres en busca de consuelo, ya que una pesadilla lo despertó estrepitosamente. Naruto aún somnoliento lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda y pasó sus dedos por el cabello del niño para tranquilizarlo.

Repartía besos en su frente y cabello porque eso es lo que hacía siempre que su hijo lloraba, fuera cual fuera la razón de sus lagrimas. Sasuke llegó a la habitación un momento más tarde con leche tibia para estimular su calma.

Hipando y respirando hondamente, Menma les contó que en su sueño ellos ya no estaban con él. Naruto y Sasuke intercmbiaron miradas sin saber que decir exactamente.

El moreno se sentó al lado de Naruto y pasó una mano por la mejilla del niño para acariciarlo. Le sonrió de la forma en que solo una madre le sonreiría a su retoño. No le dijo que no iban a desaparecer porque eso sería mentirle. Naruto fue el que dijo algo.

"_Todo lo que ves va a desaparecer algun día, Menma"_

El pequeño lo miro con el aire retenido. Dejo de hipar.

"_Pero cuando mami y yo decimos que te queremos, eso no desaparece, ttebayo. Se queda contigo siempre"_

No hubo necesidad de una explicación detallada de esas palabras para que Menma comprendiera el significado, le resulto bastante claro a su corta edad.

Desde esa noche ya no tuvo miedo a ese sueño ni se desperto llorando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con tan buen tiempo incluso Sasuke no podía ponerse de malas.

Desde que Menma se graduó de la universidad y se casó, los visitaba todos los domingos cada semana; le gustaba estar alrededor de sus padres y parlotear sobre cada cosa que le ocurre en el trabajo o con los vecinos, llevaba una vida buena y se le veía feliz con su esposa.

Como ya estaban jubilados les sobraba el tiempo y solían pasear por muchos lugares. Dependiendo el clima y del humor con que su pelinegro —y algo canoso— esposo se levante es como improvisan el día. Por las tardes usualmente se sientan en el gran sofa rojo de la sala para ver una de esas peliculas de terror que a Sasuke tanto le encantan, incluso si a veces Naruto no puede dormir.

La culpa es del rubio —que ya no es tan rubio— por cumplir con cada capricho del moreno por mucho que le asustaran. Ya se había acostumbrado hace unos años atras.

Naruto, al estar buscando una de sus herramientas para arreglar una puerta, encontró un grueso album de fotos polvoriendo. Sopló un poco, lo abrió y se distrajo con eso. Se sentó en una silla cualquiera para empezar a hojear el contenido.

Veía rostros que ya no recordaba, fiestas, risas, lagrimas, tropezones. De todo había ahí.

Sonrio.

Y le hacía falta un diente.

Sasuke llegó con su mala leche, alegando que hace frio y que se apure a reparar la puerta. Cuando estuvo más cerca y vio el viejo album, el tambien fue por una silla y la acercó para ver esas fotos que, segun su mala memoria, había perdido.

Al parecer no.

Naruto dejó de pasar las paginas cuando se topo con una foto familiar. Ahí estaban todos, sus padres, los de Sasuke, Itachi y ellos con Menma en los brazos, recién nacido.

Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto. El dobe también hizo lo mismo sobre la cabeza de su esposo. Ambos contemplaron la foto durante un buen rato, con las manos entrelazadas.

Definitivamente no se arrepentían de nada de lo que les había pasado a lo largo de todos esos años juntos, porque eran recuerdos aún si todos ellos no son tan buenos como otros. No borrarían nada incluso si les dieran tal oportunidad.

Después de todo así es como a ellos les sucedió, y ¿saben qué? Estaban muy bien con eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si, ahí termina, hahahaha... ejem :D

Espero les haya gustado, tenía ganas de publicar algo así desde hace un rato.

En fin.

¡Sayonara! xD


End file.
